primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Cretaceous
The Cretaceous was a period in Earth's history. This period is notable because it marked the end of the dinosaurs. The Cretaceous period derives its name from the Latin word for chalk, creta, a mineral that has been found in extensive beds at this time. Reptiles were by far the dominant group, with dinosaurs ruling the land, while other creatures inhabited the skies and the seas. Many anomalies opened in this time period, more than in most other time periods. In Primeval Episode 1.3 An anomaly connected the Cretaceous to a 21st century swimming pool, then a reservoir, and after that a basement. Each time it was underwater, and two Mosasaurs and a Hesperornis came through, all creatures were eventually returned. Episode 1.5 There was an anomaly in the sky, leading to a golf course. A flock of Anurognathus and a Pteranodon came through. The Pteranodon was returned while the flock of Anurognathus was killed by Helen Cutter. Anurognathus are native to the Jurassic peiod, however, they could have gone through an anomaly in the Jurassic to the Cretaceous. Episode 2.1 One anomaly from the Cretaceous connected to a shopping mall. Two adults and one Dromaeosaurus came through. The baby is eaten by an adult, one adult is returned safely, whilst the other adult is killed by the closing anomaly while attacking Stephen Hart. ''The Lost Island An Early Cretaceous anomaly opens admist a Spaghetti Junction on Guns Island, enabling a pack of Eotyrannus and a couple of Iguanodon to come through. When the team went through, they found a massive herd of Iguanodon, a pack of Neovenator , Polacanthus and a pack of Dromeasaurs (resembling the Dromaeosauruses that came into the shopping mall). Extinction Event An anomaly opens to the Late Cretacous, and a pair of Tyrannosaurus Rex, Ankylosaurus, a herd of Torosaurus and others travel through to Russia. Episode 3.4 An anomaly to the Cretaceous opened up in an Airport, a baby Velociraptor came through at first where it was observed by a media team and Nigel Marven, it fled and then a Giganotosaurus emerged, killing them and wreaking havoc across the airport. Danny Quinn lured it back into the anomaly where he discovered a herd of Giganotosaurus heading for the anomaly, when he came back, he warned the ARC team and the anomaly was locked with the new Anomaly Locking Mechanism. Episode 3.7 A Dracorex came through an anomaly to Medieval times where it was tackled by a knight, they then both went through a anomaly to the present. After some trouble, the knight was convinced to return to his own time and leave the Dracorex alone, as the Dracorex couldn't return to it's time, (Episode 3.7) it was kept in the ARC's storage facility. (Episode 4.1) Episode 3.10 On her journey to wipe out the Australopithecus and destroy Humanity before it even existed, Helen Cutter downloads directions from The Artefact's Matrix to give her a route for her crusade. She opens an anomaly from the ARC of the Future to a Cretaceous Forest. With Danny, Connor and Abby in pursuit, three juevenile Dromaeosaurus attack the trio when they enter the forest forest. They are knocked unconcious by a stun grenade which also renders Connor unconcious. One of the Raptors wakes up but is knocked out again by Connor. After being attacked by a Pteranodon and dropping her Anomaly Opening Device she goes through an anomaly to Site 333 in the Pliocene. Connor and Abby stay in the Cretaceous while Danny follows Helen to Site 333, unaware that an adult Dromaeosaurus is following him. Helen kills a tribe of hominids but fails to alter history, as before she could kill any more, the Dromaeosaurus pounced on her and pushed her off a cliff, killing them both. Danny tried to return but was trapped in the Pliocene while Connor and Abby were left stranded in the Cretaceous. Episode 4.1 A year later, Connor and Abby were still trapped but managed to survive, a Spinosaurus started to menace them when Connor found Helen's anomaly device in a Dromaeosaurus nest, using it to open an anomaly back to the present. A Dromaeosaurus created a diversion by attacking the Spinosaurus and Connor and Abby made it back through and the anomaly was locked. However, in an attempt to close it, Connor accidently unlocked it, allowing the Spinosaurus through. It was lured to an Arena where Connor inadvertently saved the day by dropping the anomaly device into it's mouth, creating an anomaly inside it which collapsed on itself, this either killed the Spinosaurus or returned it to the Cretaceous. Episode 4.2 Five years ago, a baby Kaprosuchus went through an anomaly and went into a house where it was flushed down the toilet into the sewers, where it lived on Rats. After five years it went back to the surface almost fully grown and went to a construction site where it fed on homeless people for however many weeks. It was discovered by Connor, Abby and Duncan. Matt Anderson, Hilary Becker and the Special Forces soon arrived to deal with it as well, and the Kaprosuchus was eventually killed. Episode 4.3 On their travel through time, the nomadic Time Tribe end up in the Cretaceous Hills where they live off Arboreal Dinosaurs. Emily Merchant and Ethan Dobrowski come through an anomaly to a Theatre in 2011 with Charlotte Cameron to get medicine for her. Unfortanutely she dies shortly after they arrive. When the ARC team arrive, Ethan flees while Emily goes back through the anomaly. Two Arboreal Dinosaurs came through an anomaly following Emily and Ethan, Matt follows Emily through the anomaly where she is attacked by the Tree Crepper, but she escapes. Emily was badly injured by the fall but still alive, Matt carries her to the anomaly but it is locked, the Arboreal Dinosaur comes back to get Emily and Matt. Matt manages to avoid the creature attack, the anomaly is unlocked and Matt and Emily get through to the modern day, the Arboreal Dinosaur follows them, but is shot by Becker and Abby who lock the anomaly in time, but they discover that two more are on the loose in London, Abby and Becker capture the creature in the theatre and send it back to its time, while Emily and Becker confront the other in the roof of the tallest building in the city, they attempt to capture it, but Matt is cornered by the creature, Emily saves his life, as the creature falls from the building and dies. Episode 4.5 A pair of Labyrinthodont came through an anomaly that leads to the Cretaceous.If the anomaly did not lead to the cretaceous, then it leads to the Palaeozoic era. Eye Strain The pterosaur that made its way through an anomaly into London's South Bank may have come from the Cretaceous. It was dealt with by Matt, Connor and Abby. Picture This A Tyrannosaurus Rex appears in a 21st century art gallery, having come through an anomaly from the Cretaceous. Captain Becker and Jess Parker dealt with this threat. Episode 5.3 Balaur has been confirmed to appear, and originates from the late Cretaceous. It has two retractable claws on each foot, is able to swim, and lived in what is now Transylvania. Episode 5.6 A Tyrannosaurus Rex has been confirmed to appear in this episode. Creatures *Ankylosaurus *Anatosuchus *Anurognathus (not native) *Arboreal Dinosaur *Balaur *Carcharodontosaurus *Deinosuchus *Dracorex *Dromaeosaur *Dromaeosaurus *Eotyrannus *Giganotosaurus *Hesperornis *Iguanodon *Kaprosuchus *Mosasaur *Neovenator *Polacanthus *Pteranodon *Pterosaur *Sauroposeidon *Spinosaurus *Torosaurus *Troodon *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Utahraptor *Velociraptor *Possibly Labyrinthodont Gallery Episode1.5 40.jpg|Anurognathus (Episode 1.5) Arboreal Dinosaur Tree Creeper.JPG|Arboreal Dinosaur (Episode 4.3) Series 4 Dracorex Promo.jpg|Dracorex (Episode 3.7) Series 4 Dromaeosaurus Promo.jpg|Dromaeosaurus (Episode 2.1) Gigia.jpg|Giganotosaurus (Episode 3.4) Hesperornis.JPG|Hesperornis (Episode 1.3) Kaprosuchus promo.JPG|Kaprosuchus (Episode 4.2) Episode1.3 48.JPG|Mosasaur (Episode 1.3) File:Episode1.5 24.jpg|Pteranodon (Episode 1.5) Spinosaurus promo.JPG|Spinosaurus (Episode 4.1) T-rex.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex (Extinction Event) Velociraptor.jpg|Velociraptor (Episode 3.4) Places *Cretaceous Beach *Cretaceous Desert *Cretaceous Forest *Cretaceous Hills Gallery File:Cretaceous.jpg|Cretaceous Beach (Episode 1.3) File:PDVD_186.jpg|Cretaceous Desert (Episode 2.1) File:Episode3.10 27.jpg|Cretaceous Forest (Episode 3.10) File:Episode4.3 20.jpg|Cretaceous Hills (Episode 4.3) Anomalies *Airport Anomaly *Castle Cross Shopping Mall - Cretaceous Desert Anomaly *Cretaceous Forest - Site 333 Anomaly *Cretaceous Forest - London Anomaly *Future Anomaly Research Centre - Cretaceous Forest Anomaly *Jack's House Anomaly *Lambeth Baths - Queen Mary Reservoir - Wakefield Road Basement - Cretaceous Beach Anomaly *Medieval Forest Anomaly *Theatre - Cretaceous Hills Anomaly *Wimbledon Golf Course Anomaly *Possibly Seaside Cave Anomaly Gallery Episode3.4 26.jpg|Airport Anomaly (Episode 3.4) Episode2.1 22.jpg|Castle Cross Shopping Mall - Cretaceous Desert Anomaly (Episode 2.1) Episode3.10 51.jpg|Cretaceous Forest - Site 333 Anomaly (Episode 3.10) Cretaceous - Present Anomaly.jpg|Cretaceous Forest - London Anomaly (Episode 4.1) Episode3.10 18.jpg|Future Anomaly Research Centre - Cretaceous Forest Anomaly (Episode 3.10) UnderwaterAnomaly.JPG|Lambeth Baths - Queen Mary Reservoir - Wakefield Road Basement - Cretaceous Beach Anomaly (Episode 1.3) Episode4.3 22.jpg|Theatre - Cretaceous Hills Anomaly (Episode 4.3) Episode1.5 9.jpg|Wimbledon Golf Course Anomaly (Episode 1.5) Appearances Canonical *Episode 1.3 *Episode 1.5 *Episode 2.1 *Episode 2.2 *The Lost Island'' *''Extinction Event'' *Episode 3.4 *Episode 3.7 *Episode 3.10 *Episode 4.1 *Episode 4.2 *Episode 4.3 *Possibly Episode 4.5 Non-Canonical *''Dangerous Dimension'' *''The Lost Predator'' *''Fight for Survival'' Trivia *This is the era that most occur in Primeval, after the present *The team has most of the creatures from the Cretaceous era encounterd Category:Time periods Category:Mesozoic era